α-amylase inhibitors suppress decomposition of carbohydrates by inhibiting α-amylase, a digestive enzyme, and are known to generate effects that lower blood glucose levels (see, for example, Patent documents 1 to 3).
However, a pharmaceutical composition having the specific combination of the present invention is completely unknown.
[Patent document 1]
International Patent Publication WO 00/50434
[Patent document 2]
International Patent Publication WO 01/94367
[Patent document 3]
Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 2004-250446